Tears In Health Class
by tamaki-kun4
Summary: riku is sad and depressed in health class and that makes her run to the roof, but who follows, some OOCness but it needs to be that way, and it's modern day, so no wings, sorry.


**Tears in health class**

I got the idea for this one while I was in health class; we were talking about drugs and Alcohol. I get the weirdest ideas for these in the weirdest of places. I don't own DN angel but I wish I did I am soo I love with dark.

"It's just sad when you go to rehab centers and people are hitting their heads on walls, foaming at the mouth, and many other things. During a drug or Alcohol withdraw users and abusers may have different experiences." I stopped listening it was just to depressing I couldn't stand it. 'I can't deal with this' I put my hands on my ears as an attempt to block out the teachings of this lesson. 'I need to get OUT of here now!' I glanced over at daisuke, my long time friend, and ex-crush as well. He was holding his girlfriend risa's hand, oh and did I forget to mention that she is my TWIN sister, YOUNGER by a minute though, not to show off or anything. Risa is the girly one so I'm not surprised, I then glanced over at Dark Mousy, I don't know how but that pervert was my first kiss, is my current love interest, (well I haven't told him or even acted like it because I don't want him to think that I'm a fangirl.) and as crazy as it seems he is my best friend. I can't stand him yet I can, you could say that we have a crazy, unique, but very crazy relationship. He caught me looking at him and shot me a worried glance 'he can see through me tough façade another reason why I love him.' I smiled at him weakly "one person had scratched deep gashes in there face while I was there." That was it I stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, I completely ignored the teacher shouting my name. I knew the teacher wouldn't be mad because I was her favorite student. I ran to the roof because it was the highest and longest place in the school to run to. I sat down but then heard footsteps behind me, I knew that it was Dark he is the only person who knows about my favorite spot. "Riku what's wrong?" he asked, though I am sure he already knew the answer. "I didn't like listening to all of that it just freaked me out." He sighed and walked over to me, when he was exactly next to me he sat down. "Riku you could have said something, or at least asked to sit near me I could of talked to you to keep your mind off of the lesson." "I know but still." "Riku I want to tell you something, something important." "What is it Dark?" ' I hope he loves me because right now I think I will be brave enough to tell him, considering any other time he would be surrounded by fangirls.' "Well Dark I also need to tell you something." "What? Well I Dark Mousy gets to tell you first." "Way to be your ego manic, self at times when you supposedly need to tell someone something important." "It's my nature Riku you have always known that, anyway what I wanted to tell you was I, Uh, Um, Well, I love you and I have for a long time and I know that I'm a lot to handle but I hope you fell the same." I smiled and hugged him " I love you too that's what I wanted to tell you, you idiotic ego manic, and pervert." He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me. When we pulled apart, we let our foreheads touch, "So Riku do you think that we should go back to class yet?" "I think we should let's go." We got up and began walking toward the door. He grabbed my arm and said "Riku to be sure on this one tiny thing, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled, laughed a little, and shook my head "Dark-_kun_ did you even need to ask you idiot?" he smiled "So Dark-kun huh, I think that I could get used to that." I smacked the back of his head "you demented pervert, to bad you're my demented pervert." Then he bell rang. We went back down to the classroom and got our stuff, then finished the school day. 'Huh who would of thought depressing health class stories could help me get the guy of my dreams.'

Me: awe! I love this one even if the section depressed me, but look what I got out of it

Dark: review please (does dark hotness smirk) oh and her name is from here on Haruka Amya. She isn't changing her pen name though.


End file.
